


Crow and Weasel

by Ella_Ocean



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cousin Incest, Drabble Collection, English, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, ItaShi, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, ShiIta, Short One Shot, Tags May Change, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Ocean/pseuds/Ella_Ocean
Summary: My attempt to translate the Drabbles and mostly One Shots of my German Collection « Krähe und Wiesel » little by little into English. It's all about Itachi and Shisui Uchiha. [ShiIta/ItaShi]
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Krähe und Wiesel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727675) by [Ella_Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Ocean/pseuds/Ella_Ocean). 



Itachi was staring at his bloody hands. The seizures got worse. He got up with a painful groan and supported himself with a hand against the wall while making his way to the bathroom. His reflection in the mirror blurred as he tried to focus on it. He washed the blood off his hands and reached for his pill box when another excruciating seizure attacked him and made him disgorge even more blood into the sink. His chest burned as if someone was dissecting him alive. He dragged himself back into the bedroom of the deserted house and looked out into the rain. _Shisui_ , Itachi thought wistfully, _it seems to me that you have chosen the easier way._


	2. Fire

He ran his fingers through Itachi’s long hair, freeing it from the ribbon which had held it back. Now it fell like a black curtain over his shoulder and into his face. Shisui didn't need words to express what he was feeling. His deep dark eyes were glowing and could not hide the love and passion he was experiencing. He ran his thumb gently over Itachi’s lower lip and could feel his hot breath on his skin. It was a touch as light as a feather, but enough to make his desire unendurable, flowing through his veins like fire. When his lips met Itachi’s, his heart was already burning bright, sending out sparks into the night.


	3. Thunderstorm

Itachi was jolted out of his sleep when a bright light followed by a roll of thunder flashed through the room. His mind was barely awake, but his subconscious was pumping adrenaline through his veins in anticipation of an attack, and his heart was racing as if he just had sprinted a mile. Once again thunder and lightning filled the room, and it was only now that Itachi realized the raging storm outside, the pattering rain against the windows and the roaring wind. He took a deep breath and buried his face in his hands. His fierce reaction to the thunderstorm was unsettling him and his muscles were trembling. He winced and would've almost screamed as a hand suddenly touched his arm.  
“Itachi?” Shisui’s voice was soft and questioning. His fingers were gently fondling his skin.  
“It’s nothing, it was – it was just … the thunderstorm woke me up.” Shisui felt that that wasn't the whole truth, but he could already guess the rest. He was familiar with flashbacks like this since he had experienced them himself.  
“Sh, it’s okay, come here.” He folded back his blanket and offered his open arms to Itachi, who immediately took refuge in his cousin’s embrace. Nowhere in the world did he feel safer. Shisui covered them both again with the blanket and pulled his young beloved closer to him. He gave him a kiss on the parting and started to reassuringly run his finger through his long, silky hair. Itachi closed his eyes and snuggled his cheek against Shisui’s warm chest to listen to his calming, constant heartbeat. Shisui’s presence, his steady breathing, his familiar scent … everything about him was balm to Itachi. No additional words were needed to give him comfort. And it didn’t take long until his breathing was steady too and that Shisui knew Itachi had fallen asleep in his arms.


End file.
